A Long Way
by scotsrock
Summary: Alex is Don’s and Nadine’s prosecutor from 2x01 son. Okay, this is kinda angsty and deals with Don having an affair. So, if you don’t like such plots, don’t click on the link. Alex POV. I rate all my NUMB3RS stories M cuz they deal with incest.
1. Uncle Charlie

Title: Uncle Charlie

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 190

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.  
Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Alex is Don's and Nadine's (prosecutor from 2x01) son. Okay, this is kinda angsty and deals with Don having an affair. So, if you don't like such plots, don't click on the link. There are gonna be four or five drabbles dealing with Don and Charlie as seen through Alex's eyes.

The door bell rings and Alex is running down the stairs hastily, shouting Charlie's name over and over again. But his Dad is faster and reaches the door before him. Alex comes to a halt in the middle of the stairs, sits down on a step and watches his father and his uncle greet each other.

They embrace and hold each other tightly, Charlie's finger digging into the back of his Dad. It's the first time Alex sees his uncle Charlie. He has heard many stories about him, mainly told by his father. Charlie is supposed to be really good with numbers and complicated words. Alex knows his uncle is a math teacher and that he has been busy with his work, that's why he hasn't been able to visit earlier. Dad has told him once that there is a huge distance between Washington and Los Angelos.

Alex hears his father whispering "I missed you" to Charlie while holding on to him, and Charlie places a quick kiss on his father's cheek. Alex smiles. He's four years old when he sees his father and Charlie together for the first time.


	2. Connection

Title: Connection

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 332

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Charlie visits Don to celebrate Thanksgiving. Another part of the Alex-series. Enjoy!

The knight is about to slay the dragon and rescue the princess when David rushes in, grabs the knight's horse, cries "Hose!" and runs away again as fast as his little feet can carry him, his black curls whirling around him. Alex trails his 3 year old little cousin to the dining room where his Mum decorates the Thanksgiving table. Alex looks around but no sign of David, then he hears a suppressed giggle from underneath the table. His mother gives him a wink, smiling.

"Booh!", Alex cries, putting the tablecloth quickly aside and peering under the table. David squeaks loudly, a broad grin on his face, still holding the little plastic horse in his fingers. He crawls out from underneath the table and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Daddy! Hose! Hose!", he screams over and over again. Alex follows him lazily knowing that the little boy has just entered a dead end.

As he opens the door he sees his father and his uncle preparing the salad for dinner. Charlie has an arm around Don's waist, his head resting on his shoulder. They talk silently and smile at each other. David interrupts the quiet round with his high pitched voice, running around his Daddy and stretching his hands upwards. Charlie breaks the contact with Alex's father and takes his son in his arms.

"Hose!", David says again and shows his father his discovery.

Charlie smiles gently and kisses his son on the cheek. Alex stays silent. He sees his uncle's eyes fill with tears again. His father realizes it, too, laying an arm around Charlie's shoulder, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on his forehead, soft and tender.

"It's hard, I know. It will go away.", Don whispers.

Alex misses Amita, too. He leaves the kitchen quietly, yet he still can hear his father's words, loud and clear.

"I'm here, Charlie. Always."

Alex is eleven when he recognizes that his father and his uncle Charlie have a special connection.


	3. Decisions

Title: Decisions

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 546

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Alex's high school graduation party. 3rd part of the Alex-series. This almost is writing itself. I don't know whether I ever will be able to stop this series!

Alex is sipping down his glass of sparkling wine quickly while looking around, eyes searching for his father and mother. He can make out his mum in the back of the living room, talking to some relatives he is supposed to know. So many people have come to his graduation party, some of whom Alex sees for the first time in his life. Old people, young people, children running around, hiding underneath tables. Alex smiles at that. He finds David sitting on a chair in the dining room surrounded by more people, yet he doesn't really pay attention to them. He is too engrossed in his Game Boy Advanced game. Times change.

He puts down the glass on a drawer and talks, chats and smiles his way to his mother.

"Mum? Have you seen Dad?"

His mother nods and tells him he's gone upstairs. Alex breathes out deeply. He will have to tell his Dad at some point. Would be funny to picture his father's stunned face when he would receive a postcard from his son reading "Hey Dad! Christmas greetings from Mexico!" God, what if Dad disapproves? His mother puts an encouraging hand on his shoulder and squeezes it slightly.

"He will understand.", she says and smiles at her son.

While passing the room for the millionth time today he swallows one more glass of alcohol before ascending the stairs to the upper rooms. This house is similar to the one his dad and his uncle grew up. It felt comfortable living in it, the scent of wood tickling Alex's nose every time he woke up in his bed. He will miss it all.

"Don, you don't understand..."

Charlie's voice suddenly reaches Alex's ear. It sounds desperate and sad. He halts in front of his parents' bedroom where the voice has come from.

"No, I understand everything, Charlie!"

Alex takes a step back. He has never ever heard his father sounding so angry and furious.

"It's a chance for me...for me and David to live our own lives. You did so much for us since Amita's death, letting us live here with you. I don't want to be a burden to you and your family any longer."

Ice cold silence. Alex's blood rushes to his head. His uncle is leaving? Going away?

"Burden?", his father snaps before continuing. "When the hell have I said that you were a burden?"

There is a long silence again. The door is leaning against the doorframe, so Alex is able to peek through. What he then sees takes his breath away completely.

Charlie is in his father's arms, crying, his breaths short and mingled with sobs. What is going on? He sees his father's hands running up and down Charlie's spine, soothing him. He kisses Charlie's forehead...cheeks...brushes his lips shortly over the one's of his uncle. Alex eyes grow big.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.", his father says quietly. "You don't have to go away." He pauses. "I won't allow it."

Alex is 18 when he for the first time in his life knows exactly what to do. He knocks at the door, sees briefly how his uncle and father quickly step away from each other and walks in.

"Dad, I'm not going to College."


	4. Parting

Title: Parting

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 439

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Alex is at College and is surprised to have a visitor. The 4th part of the Alex-series. Increasing the angst. Hope you're still on! Thanks for the encouraging feedback, made me write on!

"Uncle Charlie?"

Alex is stunned when he enters his room. There he stands, slim body, dark, thick curls falling on his shoulders, hands in pockets. He doesn't look like a professor at all. He is his uncle Charlie. In jeans and an old, worn down t-shirt.

"Hey Alex."

They embrace, Alex still can't quite believe it. It's really him. He hasn't seen his uncle for so long, since he himself has moved to Mexico with some friends after high school graduation. It was Charlie who convinced him per phone not to give up College. Alex listened to him. As always.

"Heard you're doing good here.", Charlie says and sits down on a chair at Alex's desk, while Alex himself slumps down on his bed.

"Yeah, but that is mainly because of approaching spring break." Alex laughs heartily. "No, I really can't complain. Thanks to you." A short silence. "So, how come you're here? Just to visit me? Or is some seminar keeping you here?"

"No, I came here to talk to you.", Charlie answers, his smile still in his face, yet his voice sounds serious.

"What is it? You're scaring me, uncle!", Alex jokes and gives his uncle a friendly punch in the arm.

"I'm moving away. I got a job offer at Harvard."

Charlie is not looking directly at Alex, he's looking past him, through the door, his gaze passing the gangways of the campus, seeing something Alex cannot.

A deep sigh fills the room.

"You're the first person I told."

Alex is leaning on his elbows, watching his uncle, broken and shattered. He doesn't understand why though. Harvard sounds just great!

"Dad doesn't know?", he asks then and receives a shake with the head.

"I can't tell him." Charlie sighs again. "He won't let me go. Again."

"Do you want to leave?", Alex asks suddenly.

Charlie's eyes finally focus on his nephew.

"It's not important what I want. I have to do it." He pauses. "One of us will be broken anyway. I'd rather it's me."

Alex is transferred back a few years. Graduation party. Bedroom. Upstairs. The brotherly moment between his uncle and father. The comforting touches of his father's. The gentle kiss on Charlie's lips, to soothe him, to calm him down. Alex's facial expression suddenly becomes numb. Too blind to realize it earlier.

"You should tell Dad.", he says. "And you should stick to your plan." His voice wears a hint of anger and frustration.

Charlie looks into Alex's eyes, smiles sadly, stands up and walks out of Alex's room.

Alex is 22 when he promises himself never to see his uncle Charlie again.


	5. Changes

Title: Changes

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 492

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Alex comes home to tell his parents about a new job offer. The 5th part of the Alex-series. It's getting darker. Hope not too dark.

Dark clouds cover the blue sky when Alex arrives. His mother is the first who welcomes him home, embraces him, kisses his cheeks. He at once feels loved and cared for. It's been a long time since his last visit. His mother has made lunch, sits down with him at the table and asks him all kinds of questions about his work. Alex promises that they will meet his fiancée Karen soon enough. They talk, they laugh, the atmosphere is light and warm.

"So, how's Dad?"

His mother's smile vanishes at this question, yet she tries to force it back again on her face. She tells Alex he's fine. He's been visiting Charlie a lot. Since he's moved out of here seven years ago, Don has been helping him here and there, seeing him as often as possible.

"You left, Alex. Things have changed. Your father takes care of David a lot. He's been in trouble for some while now."

Alex for the first time notices his mother's exhausted eyes. He has finished eating and lays fork and knife on the dish.

"Mum? You're not gonna...I mean...You will work this out, right?"

Alex's mother has had her eyes shut. Now she opens them, running hand along her forehead before answering, taking Alex hand in hers.

"Yes, of course, honey."

The front door opens and Alex's father enters the scene. He greets his son, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, how's life treating you at the NYPD?", he jokes shaking some drops off of his jacket.

"Well, actually, that's the reason I came."

Alex's immediately sees concern in his parents' faces.

"No, it's not serious. I asked for a transfer to the murder squad. And I got accepted."

His father's mouth drops open a bit. Police department was bad enough for him, he never wanted Alex to follow into his footsteps. He didn't want Alex to have the same life he had. Alex flinches slightly already prepared for rough words. But there is only silence.

"That's good for you, Alex. Proud of you.", his father replies, actually smiling, and takes a look at his watch. "Actually I just came to grab my stuff, I really gotta go. Charlie's in town, we're supposed to meet." His eyes meet the ones of Alex's mother, then back to Alex. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Alex sees his mother's tear glittering eyes as she vanishes upstairs. He stands up and follows his Dad. He catches him right before he is about to start the car.

"I know it.", Alex says, watching his father closely through the open window.

His father glares back at him, maybe not on purpose, but Alex is taken quite aback by a pair of two cold eyes.

"Do you really, Alex?"

He watches the car drive away, tires screeching on the wet asphalt. The slight rain dropping down on him, doesn't bother him at all.

Alex is 29 when he stops hating his father.


	6. Apology

Title: Apology

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 706

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Alex comes home finally. The 6th part of the Alex-series. Angst, oh so much angst. But we love it. Hope you do, too!

There he is, standing in front of the house in which he has spent his childhood and most of his youth. He ignores the "For Sale" sign stuck into the earth a few feet away from him. Alex approaches the front door and finds it slightly ajar. He pushes it open and finds his mother standing in the middle of the living room.

"Mum, I don't think you should sell it.", Alex says at once, after hugging her.

She looks at him, confused. No, she has to do it, she tells him. She doesn't want to be reminded of his father anymore. Alex just nods at her words. He knows what she really wants to say is, she doesn't want to be reminded of his father iand Charlie/i anymore.

"I will buy it.", he finally says, stunning his mother.

He doesn't mean that, she says, he can't really be serious. This house is old an worn down.

"It's perfect.", Alex responds.

He says goodbye to his mother, says they will handle the papers later. She doesn't understand why later. But Alex has already left the building, gets into his car and drives to his father's apartment.

He knocks three times. After some time he hears a chain rattle and the door opens. Alex sees a broken, old man. He never has seen his father like that before. Smiling, laughing, frowning when deeply in thoughts, even glaring, but never before has he seen his father sad or shattered.

His face lightens up the moment he sees who is standing in front him. He embraces his son heartily, closing his eyes, his fingers digging into Alex's jacket.

He shoves his son into the small apartment, getting two cups and making coffee.

"I never thought... What are you doing here, Alex?"

"Thought I came by, to see how you're doing."

A short silence, a sigh.

"I'm doing okay. I mean, it's tough for everyone, but I'll be fine. Your mother wants to sell the house."

"Yeah, I know. I've been there.", Alex answers and sits down on the couch. "I bought it."

"You did?" His father's voice sounds amazed and...grateful.

"Yeah. I'm considering a transfer to Washington. Well, now that Julie and Michael are both three years old, Karen and I figured they might want to have their own rooms soon. Mum has perfect timing."

Alex laughs shortly before silence fills the apartment again. His father comes into the living room few moments later, serving the coffee.

"You're moving here then? That is...some news.", his father says and grins. "Good to see you, Alex."

"Yeah, Dad, good to see you, too.", Alex responds. "You've heard from uncle Charlie?"

The smile in his father's face vanishes at once.

"No. He won't talk to me. Forbade me to call him, said he would hang up at once." Desperate laugh. "I mean...Now, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? But he blames himself for what has happened between your mum and me."

Alex stays silent, stirring his coffee. He hasn't put either sugar or milk in yet.

"It's my fault, but he won't listen. I am the older one of us both. I should have made the right decisions. I should have shown responsibility and common sense."

"Where is Charlie?", Alex asks quietly, laying the spoon aside.

"Still at Harvard. He refuses to visit me."

"And David?"

"David's alright, I guess. He has had trouble in the past, but he's doing well now. He has a job at a kindergarten, the kids love him. He wants to have family soon, he says."

Both chuckle at that. David, the one with the many girls, finally wants to settle down.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what?", his father asks, surprised by this sudden apology.

"I made Charlie leave. I could have talked him out of moving away."

His father seizes Alex's arm and squeezes it softly.

"It's not your fault, Alex. It is mine." He sighs. "You don't know how good it feels to finally talk to someone about this."

He smiles at his son.

Alex is 34 when he realizes he has made the biggest mistake in his life.

iStop smiling at me, Dad. Stop being happy that I came. I don't deserve it./i


	7. Questions

Title: Questions

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 838

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Alex visits a long lost friend. This is the, let me think, yes, it is the 7th part of the Alex-series. There is only one part left. Enjoy! Oh, the darkness is fading by the way.

Alex is standing in the doorframe of the small office watching his uncle watching him. His eyes are big, surprised, shocked, lips slightly parted.

"Alex...?", he mutters. His hand is trembling, the chalk slides from his fingers and falls to the ground.

Alex smiles gently. Charlie hasn't changed much. His baby face is still in perfect harmony with his black, curly hair. He has trimmed it, cut it here and there, it doesn't surround his face the way it used to.

There is no embrace, no kisses, not a word spoken. Charlie is standing opposite of Alex, looking at him, his eyes glitter with tears and finally a small smile starts to play around his lips. Alex enters the room and comes to a halt in front of the desk. It's been long. Too long. Twelve years exactly since he has last seen his uncle.

"How are you, Uncle Charlie?", he asks gently.

Charlie awakens suddenly from his trance, inhaling deeply, he searches for the right words.

"Fine. Fine, I guess.", he brings out finally. There is a long silence. It is as if both of them have to understand what is happening now.

"I came to talk.", Alex says and sits down. He can't bare the silence any longer. "I have some news that might be of interest to you."

Charlie frowns, he doesn't understand fully.

"What's wrong?"

"My father is moving back to L.A.", Alex begins and already senses that this is not going to be easy. Charlie's body language shows that he doesn't want to talk about his father, about the past. His arms are folded, his gaze fixed on some spot on the ground.

"Why is he doing that?", Charlie asks eventually.

"He wouldn't tell me.", Alex lies. He told Alex that he wanted to move back to the place where he felt home the most. A place where he felt safe. "Do you know why he is doing that?"

"No, I don't."

The answer is quick as are Charlie's steps as he walks to the end of the room to look through the book shelve, obviously looking for a special mathematical reference.

Alex doesn't look up, he keeps on facing the black board.

"You know, Charlie, it isn't your fault.", he continues calmly.

"What do you know, Alex?" Charlie's voice is tensed, yet not loud, Alex feels the suppressed anger. "You disappear for a few years, then you come back and tell me that it is not my fault?" Alex feels the pain. "What do you really know?"

This time Charlie is screaming, shouting, raging. He's crying his desperation and fears into the little room. Because of the echo all the pain comes back again.

"That's the point now, isn't it, Charlie?", Alex shouts and stands up from the chair, turning around and looking at his uncle. "I know nothing. Nothing at all, Charlie. But you do! And that is all that matters!"

Charlie's eyes are narrowed, he is about to cry. He looks so fragile and broken. Just like Dad.

"No, Charlie! No! I won't let you cry. This is not your fault, you hear me?" Alex approaches his uncle and seizes his shoulders. "You know whose fault this whole mess is? It is mine. My friggin' fault."

"No, Alex, no...", Charlie stutters, shaking his head slowly, his eyes tightly closed.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" Alex's voice is calm. It's the question that he wanted to have answered since he has decided to come here. "He needs you. You abandoned him in his darkest hour."

Alex gulps, unnoticed by his uncle. Though words, he knows that. But maybe this is the way to fix his biggest mistake. It seems to work. Charlie looks up at his nephew.

"Where is he?", he asks silently.

"You already know.", is Alex's answer at which Charlie embraces his nephew for the first time in twelve years. He grabs his brown schoolbag and runs out of the office.

Alex won't move. He looks around, sees the fine chalk lines on the boards, the chaos, papers, books, pencils and pens everywhere. Among all this mess one little thing sticks out. A frame picture on Charlie's desk. Alex smiles when he sees what is on it.

He sits on his father's lap while David's small arms are around Charlie's neck. Both cousins are laughing, giggling. His father is sitting next to his uncle, their shoulders touching slightly. He is smiling, talking maybe quietly to Charlie, whispering gentle words. Alex is reminded of the warmth and safety he has felt then.

Alex is a grown man who has a job at the Washington murder squad. He has family, a loving wife and two wonderful children. He has his father's eyes and dark hair. He has his mother's hands and lips. His father says he has his uncle's cleverness. He is an Eppes. Alex Alan Eppes. He knows he has made right and sometimes bad decisions. But he also knows that coming here today has been the right choice.


	8. Reunion

Title: Reunion

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 318

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome

Author's Notes: Alex receives a call. The last installment of the Alex-series. A little epilogue. And now it is OVER. Next time no more Alex but sweet, dirty smut. Hehe.

Alex is woken up by the incredibly loud ringing of his cell phone. Opening his eyes and getting used to the surroundings he realizes that the little beeping sound which is coming from his trousers on the floor hasn't even woken up Karen. Must be his sensitive ears. He reaches down, fumbles for the cell before clipping it open.

"Eppes."

"Alex? It's Dad."

One word, it is all that takes to make Alex sit up in his bed.

"Dad? Hi!", he answers widely awake. "Something wrong?"

It's always the first thing he asks. Maybe it's the damn routine he got from working at the murder squad.

"No, no. Everything's fine." Alex's father pauses.

Alex himself is getting more and more nervous. Something is up.

"Charlie's here."

The words reach Alex's ear and a relieved sigh escapes his lips which seemed to have been lingering in his body for a long time. It has been two and a half months that he has visited Charlie.

"Then, everything is all right? Between you and...?"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to worry."

Alex smiles gently sensing that his father does the exact same thing.

"That's great, Dad."

"We've been working on the house. It has been standing empty for awhile.", his father explains lightly. Alex doesn't know why but he feels that Charlie is at his father's side right now, somewhere nearby, listening to the conversation.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Dad?", Alex responds, thrown out of his thoughts.

There is a little pause and Alex already thinks that the connection has broken up. But then he can hear it, loud and clear, and he smiles when he hears it. He shuts his cell and puts it on the night drawer. He wraps his arms around Karen who snuggles into his warm body.

"Was that your Dad?", she asks sleepily.

"Yes."

"What did he say?", her eyes still closed.

"Thank you. He said Thank you."


End file.
